dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun
|Race = Saiyan|Gender = Male|Date of birth = June 14, Age 737|Date of death = October 12, Age 761 November 2, Age 762 (Revived) May 26, Age 767 (Alternate timeline) May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 5'11" (175 cm) "adult"|Weight = 143 lbs (69 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Huge Royal Winter Palace) (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher Swordsman Last Heir of the Throne Ultimate Fighter|Allegiance = Spencer Family (Last prince, Age 737)Dragon Ball Z episode 1, "The New Threat" Dragon Ball GangDragon Ball episode 13, "The Legend of Goku" Turtle School (Age 750 - 753)Dragon Ball episode 122, "Final Showdown" Z Fighters (Fighter;Dragon Ball Z episode 129, "Upgrade to Super Saiyan" Age 761Dragon Ball Z episode 3, "Unlikely Alliance" - Age 790)Dragon Ball GT episode 64, "Until We Meet Again"|FamConnect = Future Shaun (Alternate timeline counterpart) Shawn Spencer (Past incarnation counterpart) James (Father) Mary (Mother) Doris (Older sister) Maria (Older sister) Haylie (Older sister) Marcus (Older brother) David (Paternal uncle and mentor) Daniel (Paternal grandfather) Julia (Paternal grandmother) Jonathan Uchiha (Maternal grandfather) Kerri Kimono (Maternal grandmother) Justin (Great-Grandfather) Misty (Great-Grandmother) Darren (Great-great grandfather) Laura (Great-great grandmother) Nicholas (Great-great grandfather) Felicia (Great-great grandmother) Adam (Great-great-great grandfather) Lisa (Great-great-great grandmother) Katherine (Great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great grandfather) Kaylah (Ancestor) Danielle (Wife) Richard (Father-in-law) Stacey (Mother-in-law) King Furry (Adoptive grandfather-in-law) Amelia (Sister-in-law) Zesmond (Son) Kayla (Daughter) Jimmy (Son-in-law) Mr. Satan (Brother-in-law) Miguel (Sister-in-law) Alyson (Niece) Nathaniel (Nephew) Pan (Goddaughter) Melissa (Granddaughter) Tommy (Grandson) Michelle (Granddaughter) Matthew (Grandson) Goku Jr. (Great-great grandson) Marie (Great-great granddaughter) Cell (Modified clone) Vegeta (Best friend) Master Roshi (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) King Kai (Mentor) Supreme Kai (Mentor) Kibito (Mentor) Old Kai (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Raditz (Rival and arch-enemy)|AniName = Shaun|MangaName = Shaun}} Shaun (ショーン, Shoon) is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series created by Akira Toriyama. He is the great-great-great grandson of Kaylah Spencer, the great-great grandson of Katherine and Michael, the fifth child and youngest son of James and Mary, the younger brother of Doris, Maria, Haylie and Marcus, the husband of Danielle, the father of Zesmond andZesmondKayla, the uncle of Alyson and Nathaniel, the grandfather of Melissa, Tommy, Michelle, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy and Matthew, and later the ancestor of Goku Jr, and Marie. Shaun was born on the night of June 14 of Age 737 in the dimensional world: Spencer World as the new royal family bloodline traits as the Porunga Jinchuriki Host of Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks appears on his forehead and the rest of his body at his birth, the last heir to the throne and the Spencer Clan Massacre was destroyed and wiped out by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, and the Ginyu Force. Appearance Shaun is the spitting-image of his father, James, having James' blue eyes, facial features and same the flat, messy spiky jet black hair. From his mother, Mary, he's inherited traits of her milky white lightest-pale skin complexion, kind demeanor and the shape of her softer eyes and kind face. He's looks alike Shawn Spencer's appearance and his biographical father during in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. In the beginning of the series, as a 12 years old child, Shaun is rather a bit taller height than Goku, and his appearance can actually mature his age, with some considering him to be much less than 10 years old, and get rather surprised when they hear his actual age, but like his previous incarnation counterpart, Shawn Spencer and his father, he's do not age as he's born with Immortality. In the anime Dragon Ball series, Shaun's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face; by adulthood, his hair completely covers his left eye. He is considered handsome by his most and favorite girl as his childhood sweetheart and wife: Danielle near almost close his age (she's born a year younger than him). During the next few years, Shaun did not present many physical changes, other than his muscles becoming more pronounced. It wasn't until his first growth spurt between the age of 15 and 18, and was only recognized by his friendly personality and "trademark" same hairstyle. He had grown quite a bit taller than most of his friends, with a well-built physique. Years later, between the ages 25 through 30, Shaun seemingly had another growth spurt, and became slightly more taller, and much more muscular, finally reaching his physical prime, and the appearance essentially remaining the same from there on. Perhaps like Goku's, Shaun's most distinguishing physical characteristic, both in real-world and in the series, is his messy spiky jet black hair that never changes throughout the franchise (except when in his various Super Saiyan forms). Shaun was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late-teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so Kami could safely bring back the moon). He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark the white hooded long-sleeved jacket with a Spencer and Turtle School crest symbol on the back, over a dark black short-sleeved undershirt, with black pants, yellow belt, black fingerless gloves and bluish black boots with a red border (later blue) that are outfitted with red laces (later dark purple). In the beginning of Dragon Ball, Shaun is introduced wearing a dark blue gi with white hooded long-sleeved jacket with the Spencer crest 斯 on his back, a white obi tied in a bow over his waist and dark blue kung fu shoes. As a kid, he also wields the magical broadsword and has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage. Beginning with the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and for the majority of Dragon Ball, Shaun and Goku wears the basic Turtle School gi as his main outfit until after his training with Kami and Mr. Popo. At the 23rd World Tournament and for the remainder of Dragon Ball, Shaun and Goku both has their tails permanently removed by Kami (to prevent him from transforming into a Great Ape after Kami brought back the moon) and wears an updated white hooded long-sleeved jacket with a Spencer and Turtle School symbol on his back that features the same short-sleeved undershirt, black pants, yellow belt, black fingerless gloves, broadsword and boots that become part of his signature outfit before his death and revived many times in his journey in the Earth throughout Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. Personality Shaun is the pure-hearted, friendly, kindhearted, adventurous, beloved, compassionate, passionate, honorable, helpful, good-willed, good-hearted, brave, courageous, intelligent, knowledgeable, calm, proud, strong-willed, native and energetic personality, with his swordsmanship, intelligence and knowledge skills of others on the battlefields and adventures and his love for competition, eating and fight the powerful opponents. Like Shawn and Goku, he's takes most situation in stride, rarely letting things get him worked; the first time he lost his tail, while initially freaking outta little bit, he instantly calm, soften and got over it. He will eat anything include meats, fruits and vegetables. He has remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving has occasionally been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has lead to harm and death to those he cares about in extreme occasions; though Goku and others mostly fights to win, he often spares his enemies even if they in turn attack him. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce, loyalty, honorable, brave and morality. But he's immortal like his ancestor, great-grandmother, his father and past incarnation Shawn Spencer. He's still a baby, he and his older brother Marcus were hiding and watching Frieza, minions and the Ginyu Force ambushed, slaughtered, execution and murdered their family and people in horror, they both escapes to Earth with the Mystic Seal, they raised by their uncle, David Spencer, it's accidentally he's hit his head into the tree, and makes him to losing his memories about his past, heritage, parents, siblings and their deaths, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, and legendary martial artist as the Ultimate Fighter in takes his ancestor's legacy as he's want to be the part of the Dragon Team. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior just like his father possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth, his friends and family, and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction and evil forces many times.' ' While generally very kind, helpful and not intentionally rude, himself and Goku tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite his kind-hearted nature, like Goku, Shaun can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing he can be vengeful. He has a simple, practical view of the world that often comes off as friendly, which often makes many incorrectly assume him to be somewhat intelligent and knowledge. While often taking things to face-value, he comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to him rather quickly. To which, he is repeatedly proven a very effective tactician, quickly see through his opponent's strength and battle tactics to formulate an effective countermeasure. Even more, he can determine his own flaws as he realized the limits of Super Saiyan 2 and chose to instead refine his normal Super Saiyan form, showing noteworthy craftiness and innovation. His most remarkable ability is his will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to push himself beyond his limits and never give up even in such overwhelming adversity. Shaun was favorite to his wife, because they're share similar personalities and background with Danielle: they're both Jinchuriki, Dragon Balls Birthmarks, Eternal Dragons sealed with them the day they were born, hatred and fear of the civilians and technologies, not know their pasts and parents, and raised their caring relatives about them the most: his older brother, Marcus and Danielle: her adoptive grandfather: King Furry. Shaun didn't get along with Goku's older brother, Raditz with his evil personality, because he's making fun of him mockingly, his father and older brother Marcus once they're became rivals in their childhood when he was a baby, he's working alongside with Vegeta and Nappa with his powerful boss and universe warlord Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta and Spencer Clan Massacre . Along with this, Shaun tends to prioritize his training over all else, often choosing to train rather than meet with his friends (although many of the other Z Fighters tend to do this too). He will often leave his family for long periods, and though normally for noble reasons such as maintaining his strength for the protection of the world, Shaun doesn't realize how this negatively won't let affects his family. While he is an overall good person, it has been noted by http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Toriyama%7CAkira Toriyama that the anime tends to go overboard in making Shaun like Goku look heroic, and being beloved father of his Saiyan traits with pure heart and good possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. With Goku, Shaun seems to think very little of his Saiyan family and Spencer family, having learned the good traits of his parents and older sisters killed by Frieza and ancestor who's beat Super Buu into her teens years and adulthood before her death at the heart virus that he was the great-great-great-great grandson of Kaylah Spencer before his timeline. Even more, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers and madly sees at Raditz's lies, and filled with hatred for Frieza, Cell and Super Buu for did this to his family though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents and his entire family whom Super Buu and Frieza had killed to learn the truth about his heritage and origins. While Shaun is unquestionably kindhearted, friendly, forgiving, beloved and loyal to the side of good, his Saiyan bloodline and its traits for combat have played a moderate role in his judgment, such as Goku staying on the self-destructing Namek to finish his fight with Frieza after he and Danielle revived from the Dragon Balls and became Vegeta's best friend. He and Danielle with Zesmond were killed by Cell in Cell Saga. He can also be reckless in his gambles with Goku; when realizing that Gohan's and Kayla's dormant capacities could defeat Cell, he chose to focus all his efforts on training his daughter instead of himself in Supreme Kai's Planet, forgetting that Kayla was too kinder, softer and gentler than himself and Danielle to the point of being a pacifist to fight Cell. He's seen Cell abuse and beating towards his youngest daughter that she's felt similar to her ancestor, Kaylah since she was younger that Super Buu abusive and beating her in her tramillzed childhood. He's finds out that Super Buu control his daughter and fully brainwashed like a puppet to forces marry him by using Hypnosis and Paralysis techniques. Shaun also desires for his children to follow in his footsteps as a fighter, but he is generally accepting of their choices in lifestyle so long as they are happy and healthy. Like most Saiyans, Shaun and Goku loves fighting, and loves to challenge strong opponents, as such Goku rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting - even against stronger foes and in the anime during his no holds barred bout with the assassin Hit on Earth. While not overly arrogant in his abilities (especially compared to Goku and Vegeta), Shaun has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone he views as strong to a fight. At the same time, not unlike his children: son Zachary and daughter, Kayla, Shaun takes no joy in hurting people, often trying to end disputes with words and avoid killing if at all possible. Shaun seems to have inherited most of his parents positive traits as he inherited his mother's gentle, kind and caring personality. He also shares his father's sense of camaraderie, compassionate, friendly and even vengeful nature as both become enraged at the deaths of their close friends and comrades, rage which would play a role in them both becoming Super Saiyans. He's sworn to protect his friends and family from the dangers, villains, and same suffering fates like ancestor, Kaylah did as she's loss of her friends and family from her past as following Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and older Z Fighters to protect the Earth and the entire of the Universe. Biography Background Shaun is a Saiyan was born in June 14 of Age 737 as the last heir to the throne, and become Porunga's Jinchuriki with Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks with older brother, Marcus escaped from Spencer World to Earth. On the day of his birth, his father, James, and mother, Mary, who sealed the Namekian Dragon and Dragon Balls Birthmarks with their son to escaping with his older brother, Marcus to Earth with their uncle in the stone mansion, Spencer House , before his parents and older sisters died along with his people by Frieza , Zarbon , Dodoria , Cui and the Ginyu Force . Bardock, attempted to rebel against Frieza to seek revenge for his murdered comrades and wife, Gine at the hands of Frieza's loyal subordinates but Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta, killing Bardock and most of the Saiyan race; Goku survived as he was being sent to Earth like Shaun and Marcus did. After crash-landing on Earth, the baby was found in the woods with his older brother by an old man (masked his appearance as younger version) named David, who's older brother of their father and became his nephews. He was then given his Earthling name, "Shaun Spencer". At first, Shaun was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying David and Marcus at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him and caused him to suffer long-term amnesia. After he woke up, he had lost all of his Saiyan aggression due to not remembering his origins and Spencer Clan Massacre, becoming a kind, friendly, gentle, intelligent, energetic and mild-mannered young boy. His uncle David taught him martial arts, control his Ki energy to fly and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Spencer House far away from Gingertown, with no communication with other people. David one day discovered Shaun's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, one night David did, and he transformed into a Great Ape, causing him to unknowingly kill David and some of Red Ribbon Army to scared them off and run away. After his uncle's death, Shaun stayed at his home with his older brother, carrying out his daily life of survival. From a young age, Shaun developed the impression that his birth parents and siblings abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Uncle David to discover. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Shaun is introduced in the Dragon Ball manga and anime at 12 years of age (initially, he claims to be 14, but it is later clarified during the Tournament Saga that this is because Goku and himself had trouble counting), as a young boy living in obscurity on Spencer House with Marcus became orphans after the death of their late parents, siblings and uncle. Shaun owns the sword and the seven-star Dragon Ball, inheritances from both his uncle and father. He meets with his older brother, Marcus, at Goku and Bulma find the Dragon Balls in three days later, Goku and Bulma end up in Aru Village, which is under rule by an evil shape shifter named Oolong, who kidnaps the villagers' daughters. After Goku fails to impersonate Pochawompa in an attempt to find the location of Oolong's hideout, he decides to face Oolong head on. After chasing him outside the village, Goku manages to capture him, forcing Oolong to give the villagers back their daughters. Afterward, they are rewarded the six star Dragon Ball and Oolong is forced to join Goku and Bulma on their quest. While crossing the Diablo Desert on their way to Fire Mountain, Goku fights a bandit named Yamcha, who is friends with a former classmate of Oolong, named Puar. Goku and Yamcha have a duel, and Yamcha is surprised when Goku brings out his Power Pole, learning that he is the grandson of the legendary martial artist, Gohan. After nearly losing to Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist due to hunger, Bulma awakens, causing Yamcha to flee due to of his fear of women. Later that night, Goku and the others stay the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, where Goku tells Oolong about the Dragon Balls while Yamcha and Puar hide outside and listen, also learning of the mystical spheres. The next morning, Goku fights Yamcha again after he destroys the House-Wagon and attempts to rob them. Goku knocks out his opponent's tooth and Yamcha, in a false display of apology, gives them a car that secretly has a tracking device for him to follow them. Tournament Saga Red Ribbon Army Saga Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Jr. Saga Interlude In one year later after Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Five years later after Frieza Saga Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Vegeta of Cell Saga In one year later In three years later Majin Buu Saga Shaun Peaceful World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later, Baby Saga Later, Super 17 Saga In one year later, Shadow Dragon Saga Sometimes, Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge The Return of Cooler Super Android 13 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Shaun Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations and forms Great Ape Video Games Appearances Shaun is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Super Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast series * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Voice Actors * Japanese: Toshiyuki Morikawa and Miyu Irino (Child) * Ocean Group dub: * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Meredith McCoy '(''kid in Dragon Bal''l); 'Tony Oliver (teen/adult most media) Battles Battles List of characters killed by Shaun The following is a list of characters actually killed by Shaun. Trivia * Shaun bears strong resemble and reincarnation of Shawn Spencer and his father, Fifth Emperor James Spencer in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. * Shaun's name means (ショーン or Shoon) is in Irish Baby Names the meaning of the name Shaun is: Irish: God is gracious; gift from God. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Shaun is: Irish: God is gracious; gift from God. * It is a Hebrew name, and the name Shaun means "God is gracious". Shaun is an alternate spelling of John (Hebrew). Shaun is also a form of Sean (Irish, Hebrew). Shaun is also used as a variant of Shawn (Irish, Hebrew). * Shaun is along with Bulma, Amelia, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, Brandon, Natalie, Victor Elson, Anna, Emily, Zachary, Danielle and Kayla. Gallery D19n0zk-653c287e-9ce1-4b68-a723-2ce0d8ad67eb.jpg Sasuke dbz style by kutangelwings-d1el0hw.jpg Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737.png Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737 2 3 2.png Dz8244-9e303583-45e9-4718-a33b-f2d08106e737_2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ_4.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ_2.png James Spencer, Shawn, James and Shaun in SSJ DBZ_3.png References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Tournament fighters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Goku's Friend Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Good Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Z Fighters Category:Husband Category:Husbands Category:Princes Category:Film characters Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:Siblings